Anything Ranma Can Do Akane Can Do Better
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: Ok I just randomly thought of this while listening to the song Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better, and then I randomly thought of Ranma and Akane's relationship towards each other and how they're always bickering with each other. So yeah I just thought this song kinda fit them a little because Ranma thinks he's better than Akane, while Akane thinks she's better than Ranma.


**Anything Ranma Can Do Akane Can Do Better**

**Author's note**

**This was just something I randomly thought of while I was listening to the song Anything You Can Do I can Do Better, and it kinda made me think of Ranma and Akane and how they're always bickering with each other. Anyways I just thought this song kinda fit their personalities a little, and I could also picture them singing it together. So please enjoy and leave some comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or the song Anything You Can Do. Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma and I think the song is from Annie Get Your Gun. Either way I do not own it.**

* * *

**Anything Ranma Can Do Akane Can Do Better**

Akane: 'Anything you can do I can do better!'

Ranma: 'Ha!'

Akane: 'I can do anything better than you!'

Ranma: 'No you can't!'

Akane: 'Yes I can!'

Ranma: 'No you can't!'

Akane: 'Yes I can!'

Ranma: 'No you can't!'

Akane: 'Yes I can! Yes I can!'

Ranma: 'Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you.'

Akane: 'No you're not.'

Ranma: 'Yes I am.'

Akane: 'No you're not.'

Ranma: 'Yes I am.'

Akane: 'No you're not!'`

Ranma: 'Yes I am! Yes I am! I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge.'

Akane: 'I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow.'

Ranma: 'I can live on bread and cheese.'

Akane: 'And only on that?'

Ranma: 'Yup.'

Akane: 'So can a rat.'

Ranma: 'Any note you can sing I can sing higher.'

Akane: 'I can sing any note higher than you.'

(starts to see who can sing higher)

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can.'

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can.'

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can.'

Ranma: 'No you caaaaaaaaaaan't!'

Akane: 'Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!'

Ranma: 'How do you sing that high?'

Akane: 'I'm a girl!'

Ranma: 'Anything you can say I can say softer.'

Akane: 'I can say anything softer than you!'

(starts to see who can sing softer)

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can.'

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can.'

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can. (yells) YES I CAN!'

Ranma: 'I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker.'

Akane: 'I can drink it quicker and get even sicker.'

Ranma: 'I can open any safe.'

Akane: 'Without being caught?'

Ranma: 'You bet.'

Akane: 'That's what I thought you crook.'

Ranma: 'Any note you can hold I can hold longer.'

Akane: 'I can hold any note longer than you.'

(starts to see who can hold out the longest)

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can.'

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can.'

Ranma: 'No you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aan't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can. Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII... can.'

Ranma: 'Yes you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Where do you keep all that air?'

Akane: 'Ugh!' (out of breath from holding that out so long)

Ranma: 'Oh.' (groans) 'Anything you can say I can say faster.'

Akane: 'I can say anything faster than you.'

(starts to see who is faster)

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can.'

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can.'

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can.'

(continues on while getting faster)

Ranma: 'I can jump a hurdle.'

Akane: 'I can wear a girdle.'

Ranma: 'I can knit a sweater.'

Akane: 'I can fill it better.'

Ranma: 'I can do most anything.'

Akane: 'Can you bake a pie?'

Ranma: 'No.'

Akane: 'Neither can I.' (lolz, that part is true because Akane really is terrible at cooking)

Ranma: 'Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter.'

Akane: 'I can sing anything sweeter than you!'

(starts to see who can sing sweeter)

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can.'

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can.'

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Yes I can.'

Ranma: 'No you can't.'

Akane: 'Oh yes I can.'

Ranma: 'No you can't can't CAN'T!'

Akane: 'Yes I can can CAN!'

(sung at the same time)

Ranma: 'No you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't!'

Akane: 'Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!'

* * *

**Lolz! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo random. Anyways please read and review. =^_^=**


End file.
